Love Is A Crime
by Misturr Bubble Tea
Summary: Rin's parents been murdered when she was just a child. Wanting to bring this world some justice, she becomes a FBI agent and is assign to the BAU, but than one day, a man by the name of Len Kagamine joins her team...
1. News and Tears

******Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I dont own anything except the plot. This is my first story dohohoho so prepare for suckiness :3

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"The latest homicide cases are connected."

I looked towards the teal haired girl as she entered the room. Her name is Miku. Miku Hatsune. Shes a FBI Agent like me.

"The one where the 3 woman all blonde got raped and later on had their throat slashed?" I asked.

"Bingo." She replied.

My name is Rin Haine. Daughter of Ren and Lily Haine who both were murdered by the same man. Apparently, a man began pursuing my poor mother who rejected him. Only to be angered, he attempted to murder her and her small family that included my father Ren and me. I was the only one who survived. It was a miracle that I survived a gunshot in my brain. Did I mention that I lost some memories of my child hood due to that event?

"What makes you think their connected?" Kaito said.

"Well duh, their all blonde, pretty, and murdered the same way baka." Miku rolled her eyes.

Kaito...he wasnt the smartest but you could never hate him. His so childish and has a strange addiction to icecream.

"Oh! By the way, I have some news about a new agent joining our FBI team." Miku said brightly with a smile.

" enlighten us Miku dear~" I joked.

"He just finished his training and he would be joining us tomorrow." she paused before speaking again. "Strangely enough, he looks like a male version of you Rin."

I sighed. Our team was already big enough. We were part of the BAU (Behavioral Analysis Unit). Miku was our unit chief, I was the Senior supervisory special agent, Kaito, Meiko, and Gakupo were the regular supervisory special agent and Luka was our technical analyst's.

"Oh cheer up Rin-Chan~ He is actually hot you know." she winked.

… I am not replying to that.

Deciding on changing the topic, I said, "anyways back on the homicide cases. They may all have blonde hair but their eyes..Neru Akita had amber eyes, SeeU and Lenka had blue eyes."

"But they were both murdered the same ways and Luka just found out they were best friends in high school." Miku mentioned.

"Really? Tell Luka to give us a list of their classmates. It may be long but there's a high chance that this killer known these girls in high school." I started to walk away.

"Where you going?" Miku asked.

"Today's the 24." and with that I disappeared through the door.

* * *

I stepped out of the headquarters and got into my black Camry. Starting the car, I drove to a nearby flower shop to pick up 2 bouquet of plumeria's.

You see, November 24 is the day when my parents died. I've been visiting their grave on that specific day eversince.

Each plumeria had a shade of orange,pink and white. Mom once told me that those are her favorite colors and dad always admired the plumeria.

After paying for the bouquet, I got back into the car and drove towards the graveyard.

The graveyard normally had a depressing aura, but it didn't really have one today. The sun shone over it brightning up the green grass and gray headstones. Even a few flowers bloomed near the graves.

Walking towards my parents headstones that sat beside each other, I felt tears prickling in my eyes. No matter how hard I tried, I can not cry when I visit their graves. They died so young, successful...but that bastard killed them due to his uncontrollable jealousy and anger from the rejection.

I stared at the gray stones in front of me.

_Lily Haine, beloved mother,daughter,friend and wife. 1990-2012_

_Ren Haine, beloved father,son,friend and husband. 1889-2012_

Tears poured out of my eyes as I said a few words. "Mom,Dad, I hope you guys are doing fine in heaven. I love you guys so much..." after I finished talking, I placed each bouquet of plumerias in front of each grave respectivly.

I contiuned to stare at them with endless flow of tears streaming out of my eyes. "I missed you mom and dad. Aunt Rui was so horrible to me. Why did you guys have to leave?"

Since I was just a child when both my parents died, Aunt Rui who was my dads sister had to take care of me. She was so cold,harsh and treated me like a slave, except she never resulted in physical abuse. But she did use verbal abuse.

"Rin?" a famaliar voice called out.

Haku Honne. The sister of my parents murderer. I don't hate her, even though shes related to my parents killer, in fact I consider her a close friend.

"Haku" I turned around and gave her a small smile.

"I knew you were going to be here, so I brought these." She held up 2 bouquet of Daffodils.

Haku and I became close ever since she found out her brother was a killer. We both grew a hatred towards him and I guess that's how we both bonded.

"I never knew he could do such things. Jealousy gets out the best of people..." Haku said as she placed each bouquet of flowers beside mines.

"I guess so..." I said quietly.

There was a moment of silence before Haku spoke up again, "Your plumerias are really pretty."

"Just like your mother." she added

* * *

**Lalalala was it horrible? i hope not.. Rate and review prease ^o^ Who do you think Rins parents killer are?**


	2. A introduction to Len Kagamine

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**LALALALA CHAPTER 2~ ^^ I tried to make it longer ;D**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

The sun shone through the orange translucent curtains. I sighed. Mornings.

I got out of bed and trudged towards my walk in closet. I live in a small apartment because I don't have kids or a husband.

After picking out some undergarments, I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

God where is that woman? Shes like...45 minutes late!

This morning, we got another case about another blonde woman being killed the same exact way the others were killed. We were just about to go visit the crime scene when I noticed Rin wasn't here. We need her because shes like the senior supervisory special agent.

"Is she here yet?" Kaito said

"What do you think baka?" I rolled my eyes. This dumb ass is a...dumb ass! He's so stupid that I am surprised he actually got that job here. But I am actually glad his here, its not that I like him or anything! I mean like WHO could like this dildo? I only like him here because his a perfect target to practice insults on.

"Why are you so harsh Miku-san?" he pouted.

"I am only harsh towards you idiot." I mumbled.

He opened his pie hole to say something else but I noticed the clock that was ticking away furiously. DAMN 1 hour passed by already. Fuck...we're going to have to do this without Rin.

"Come one Bakaito, we're going right now without Rin." I grabbed Kaito's arm and dragged him out of the lobby and towards the parking lot.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I walked out of the shower and saw my cell phone vibrating. Huh, is it a usual 'good morning' text from Miku? But lately, she never sends me those any more for some reason...who could text me in the morning?

Curiously, I walked towards my bed stand and picked up the phone.1 from Miku and 1 from Kaito. I decided to read Miku's first.

**TO:Rin Haine**

**FROM: Miku Hatsune**

**SUBJECT: YOU BOOB!**

**"YOU BOOB! YOUR LATE &*^%^$%* PLUS WE GOT A NEW CASE THIS MORNING AND WE HAVE TO INVESTIGATE THE CRIME SCENE"**

….i checked my alarm clock which was also on my bed stand and nearly peed in my pants wait panties because I am only in undergarments right now.

I was seriously late! Why didn't my alarm clock go off? Maybe its broken... gah! I rushed towards my walk in closet and pulled out a red long sleeved v-neck and some black dress pants. Miku is so going to kill me...

I ran out of my apartment building and went towards the parking area. When I got to my car, I shoved the car key into the hole and yanked open the door. Quickly starting the car, I backed up and drove down the familiar rode.

Passing by buildings and stores, I pulled up into the headquarters parking lot and parked my Camry in its usual spot. Sprinting as fast as I can towards the doors, I pushed It open and saw everyone except my team running around like a zombie was chasing them.

"WHERES MIKU?" I yelled. I was hunched over with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath when someone stepped in front of me.

"Hi there pretty lady." I looked up and saw a insanely attractive man. He had blonde hair that was tied into a small ponytail that sat behind his head and his eyes..oh god his eyes! They like crystal blue orbs that were hypnotizing me.

He must of caught me staring when he chuckled, "See something you like?"

"u-uhhh...who are you?" I said, I am pretty sure I was blushing right now.

"Len Kagamine, the newest SSA. Where is the BAU chief? I believe her name is...Mico?" he responded.

"Its Miku and I don't know where she is either...wait follow me." I walked to Gumi's office. Gumi was Miku's younger cousin. I felt Len's presences behind me.

"GUMIII!" pounding on the door, a young short green haired girl opened the door.

"Yes Rin-Chan?" Gumi asked.

"Have you seen Miku? She texted me about a new case and that we're visiting the crime scene today."

"OH! She she left me a note stating that it was for you." Gumi went back to her office and brought back a yellow sticky note.

It read, "_ Listen boob. You were late and I decided that we should go to the crime scene without you. Oh and by the way, the new Len guy is coming today so instead of me showing him around, YOU WILL! HEHE that's what you get for being late. :)"_

"What does it say?" I suddenly diverted my attention to Len who still stood behind me. Gumi who was in front of me looked at Len and immediately blushed.

"W-w-who are you?" She stuttered.

Len smiled seductively at Gumi. "Len...Len Kagamine." and than he winked which caused the poor green head to faint.

..."what the fuck?" I stared at Gumi's lifeless body. Len chuckled. I glared at him. Who can make people faint like that?

"Ok new guy, lets show you around." I mumbled.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I walked inside the building and taken back on how HUGE it was! There were offices everywhere and people were rushing around like nobody's buisness

"WHERES MIKU?" I turned my gaze towards a girl nearby who was hunched over and holding her legs while trying to catch her breath. I decided to walk towards her.

"Hi there pretty lady." I said as she looked up. She had bright blue eyes that were like mine except the ones I have are a bit darker and her blonde hair was quite short but long enough to brush a few inches pass her shoulders. I should correct myself, she wasn't pretty, she was stunning.

I saw her staring at me and smirked. "See something you like?"

Her face was sort of red, "u-uhhh who are you?" she spoke.

"Len Kagamine, the newest SSA. Where is the BAU chief? I believe her name is...Mico?" I said unsure. But I know her name starts with a M.

"Its Miku and I don't know where she is either...wait follow me." The blondie started to walk towards a office with a green door and the name "Gumi Hatsune" was labeled on name plate on the door. I walked up behind her.

"GUMIII!" she pounded on the door. Suddenly, a young looking chick with short green hair opened the door. Eh shes decent looking.

"Yes Rin-chan?" she said. Rin? Wait she cant be... I looked at "Rin's" head and didn't see the familiar white ribbon that was usually tied into her hair and sat perched up like bunny ears. This girl cant possibly be the Rin I known as a child.

"Have you seen Miku? She texted me about a new case and that we're visiting the crime scene today." Rin said.

"OH! She she left me a note stating that it was for you!" Gumi went back to her office and brought back a yellow sticky note.

I stood behind Rin as she read the sticky note. After a while, I spoke up "What does it say?". Gumi who I assume looked at me and blushed a deep red color. Im pretty sure she didn't see me behind Rin the whole time they were talking.

"W-w-who are you?" She stuttered.

Deciding to play around with her, I smiled seductively at her and I slowly trailed out my name. "Len...Len Kagamine." I winked. Gumi was sent falling to the ground. HA! I love fooling around with women.

"What the fuck?" I heard Rin swear. I started to chuckle which cause Rin to glare at me before speaking again, "Ok new guy, lets show you around."

* * *

**SO HOW WAS THAT? :D Rate and review prease ^^**


	3. Suspect And Memories

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: I don't own anything except the plot. CHAPTER 3! :D sorry if it took longer than normal x_x ENJOY~ WARNING! SMALL RAPE SCENE AND SWEARING **

* * *

**Rins POV**

"Rin!" I whipped my head around and saw Luka walking towards me.

"Yes?" I stared at the pink haired woman in front of me.

"I have an idea on who the suspect is!" she paused for a second before continuing "And it turns out the victim from this morning were also friends with Neru,Lenka and SeeU while they were in high school."

"Can I learn more about this suspect?" I asked.

"Of course!" Luka looked behind me and said, "who is this guy behind you?" I turned around and saw Len just standing there looking bored as ever. I forgot he was following me the whole time...

"Oiii! This is Len Kagamine, his the new SSA dude." I introduced before I added, "Len go wander around and meet some new people, I gotta do something important. Lets go Luka." I tugged her arm towards the technical analysis room. Luka likes to call it the "Nerd Shack".

Once we entered the "Nerd Shack" Luka lead me towards a computer desk in the corner. There was a whole bunch of computer screens that sat on the wall above the main one that was on a brown wooden desk.

On the computer screen, unlike the rest that had pictures of the different rooms in this building, there was a enlarged picture of a relatively attractive man. He had pitch black hair and hazel-ish eyes. Under the picture was the name "Rei Kagene"

"You see, Rei here dated all the 4 victims but they all dumped him after going out for about 1-2 weeks." Luka said turning to me.

"Ohh, I see. So im guessing he killed them because they broke his heart or something and his getting revenge?" I kept my gaze at Rei's picture. He looked like he was in his early 20's.

Luka sat down on her chair and moved the mouse to minimize the picture before clicking on something that brought another picture into view, except this one had not one but at least 30 pictures of people. I recognized Neru's, Lenka's and Seeu's face. Looking further down the other pictures, I also saw Rei's.

"Rei dated all the pretty blondes in his homeroom, but they all ended harshly..."

I took note at the other blondes. There was 2 more pictures that showed a blonde girl but I am pretty sure one of them is already dead, so that means...

"This girl, is the only survivor of Rei's ex's." underneath her picture was a simple name called "Ann" Holy cow! Not only Rei has a fetish for blondes, but Ann's next on his murder list.

"Luka, whats Ann's address? We must get to her before Rei does."

Luka frantically typed on the keyboard and than said, "there isn't a exact address here for some reason but she lives in brightly colored blue house that's just east of Tokyo downtown. Its the only one in the neighbourhood."

I searched my pockets for my cellphone to call Miku about what I learned and to tell her to bring the team to Ann's house. I also told her that I will be there with Len for back up.

"Luka, notify everyone we're going to go to Ann's house." I said after hanging up.

"Yes M'am!" Luka quickly rushed off to a different room. Right after she left, I saw Len enter with a cheerful expression on his face.

"Hey Rin!" he said with a smile.

"Your coming with me." and I quickly grabbed Lens hand before dragging him towards the parking lot to get into a FBI black SUV

* * *

"We're here." Staring out the window, I saw 2 cars parked in front of each other. Fuck, we're to late.

"Hurry put this on." I quickly gave Len a bulletproof vest from the back before putting on one myself. I reached under my seat to pull out 2 pistols. "I hope you know how to use one of these" I said before tossing one into his lap.

"Lets go before its to late." we exited the car quickly and ran quietly towards the front door. I heard a woman screeching and crying while a man kept telling her to shut up.

"R-Rei! You don't have to do this!"

"Bitch! Did you forgot what you did to me?"

"I-I didn't want to break up with you! Neru forced me too!"

"Lies lies lies! Little Ann here is fucking lying slut! You said you were so happy that you could die, BUT NOOOO! YOU WERE LIKE THE FUCKING REST!"

"Please don't do this Re-" a loud piercing scream echoed through out the building.

"Ready?" I asked Len who stood on the other side of the door.

"I was born ready." he smirked.

I kicked down the door and entered the house with Len following behind me. "H-help!" I snapped my head towards the direction of the voice. I saw a man pounding into a woman on the couch. The man and woman still had their tops on.

"Freeze! FBI!" I yelled and quickly positioned my gun at Rei's head. He reluctantly stopped his activity with Ann but he pulled her up and maneuvered her so that she was facing me.

Tears were streaming down her eyes and she had on a feared expression as Rei slowly pulled out a knife and placed it on top of her neck. He had a disgusting look on his face, almost like he was smirking.

Miku and the others weren't here yet, but if we keep on stalling for them, Ann would be dead by then.

"Rei, put the knife down." I said calmly and tighten the grip on the pistol.

"Well isn't Rin Haine? That famous FBI chick whose parents were murdered. Hows heaven for them?" Rei's smirk got bigger.

".." I ignored what Rei said. How dare that bastard talk about my parents in such way?

"Rei think about it, do you really want to take Ann's life?" I added.

"Bitch deserves it." Rei sneered. Ann winced.

Its no use reasoning with him, I am going to have to shoot him.

"Rei, why kill her when you can use and manipulate her as a doll? Fuck her senseless every night...you'll like that wont you?" I saw Len step in front of me. Maybe, I don't have to waste a bullet after all, I see where his going with this.

"Your smart pretty boy." Rei said before letting Ann drop to the ground. He also threw his knife on to the couch. "Ann, lets go upstairs"

"Not so fast." Len shot Rei's leg which caused him to fall to the ground. Ann screamed. After shooting his leg, Len rushed over to Rei to grab his arms and pull them behind his back so he could hand cuff them.

"...Bastard tricked me!" Rei spat in pain as Len lifted him off the ground so he could stand.

"Oh my gosh, RIN!" Miku and the others entered the house and rushed towards me to face the scene.

There was fresh blood on the white carpet and a half naked girl on the floor weeping her eyes out. Yeah...it wasn't something pretty to look at.

"We were to late." Meiko mumbled behind Miku's back.

"I'm guessing his the suspect?" I saw Miku nod her head towards Rei.

"Yup, and his going to need to see a doctor." I pointed to his leg.

"I'LL FUCKING GET YOU BACK WHEN I GET OUT OF JAIL!" Rei yelled angrily. Len proceed to give the criminal to Kaito who later brought him outside.

"Good job Len, but did you have to shoot his leg?" I turned to face him.

"No, I just wanted to try out the pistol." Len said sarcastically

I rolled my eyes before helping Ann get off the floor and dress her.

* * *

Today was exhausting. I unlocked my apartment door before stepping inside. Quickly closing the door, I kicked off my black shoes and trudged towards the bathroom. I really needed a hot shower.

Stepping into the bathroom, I closed the door behind me and started to strip off my clothes. My red v-neck dropped to the floor as well as my black dress pants that went cascading down my legs. I undid my bra clasp and hung it on the door hook. I did the same with my panties.

I walked into the bathtub and started the water.

* * *

My eyelids popped open. It was still dark so I am guessing it's around midnight. After taking a shower, I was so tired that I passed out on my bed. I started to dream of something unusual...it was almost like a memory from my childhood. The strangest part was that Len was in it.

_Memory:_

"_Len, Len!" I called out to the blonde boy in the sandbox._

_We were at the play ground having a play date like normal 6 year olds would have._

"_Rabbit-Chan!" Len turned to face me with a bright happy smile._

_I pounced into the sand box and toppled over Len. I giggled and hugged him from our current position. "Your my bestest friend forever Lenny!~" I chirped happily. I was so happy like the world was never going to end._

"_And your my bestest friend forever Rabbit-Chan!" Len than began to nozzle his nose against mine's._

_-4 YEARS LATER-_

"_Rabbit-Chan...Do you remember me?" A blonde guy around my age looked at me. His eyes were such a pretty shade of blue..._

"_I am so sorry...but who are you?" I asked._

_He only sighed before getting up. "I...I am going to go now Rin. It was nice to see you for the last time." He looked really sad like he was going to cry. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I will always love you." and than he disappeared through the door._

_-END OF MEMORY-_

Oh my god. Len...he was my childhood best friend! Except I couldn't remember him at first because of that gunshot wound. And with that, I passed out again and started to dream more of my forgotten childhood.

* * *

**Rate and review prease ^^**


	4. His a pervert indeed

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: I don't own anything except the plot. So, I tried to make this chapter longer :D any ways enjoy~**

* * *

**Rins POV**

_I will always love you. _Oh my god. What is wrong with me? Its like those 5 words are permanently stuck in my god damn head. I cant possibly like Len, he probably doesn't even remember who I am without my ribbon. My white ribbon was a gift from Lily and I treasured it so much, but as I grew older, I thought that wearing a ribbon in your hair that looks like bunny ears gives you sort of a childish aura and as a FBI agent, I want to look professional you know?

Walking around the headquarters at 6:00 in the morning is sort of creepy cause barely no one is here. I never liked to be alone. I didn't want to be late again like yesterday so I woke up EXTRA early. I guess that was a crap idea cause I have nothing to do, no paperwork, no new cases to look at...

I made my way towards the little kitchen to make some coffee. I don't really like coffee plain, its disgusting without adding milk or sugar.

"Morning Rabbit-Chan"

Whipping my head around I saw Len approach the kitchen with a coffee mug already in his left hand. He wore a casual outfit that was navy blue short sleeved v-neck and gray washed jeans. The thing that caught my attention the most was the term he used to call to me.

"I-Im sorry but what...?" How did he know that im Rabbit-Chan? I thought he would have forgot about our childhood together by now, I mean it has been like what 11 years? Last time I saw him if my dreams were correct, was when we were 10.

"Silly, I know you heard me~ Rabbit-Chan! I thought now you would at least remember something..." Len was now about a foot away from me.

I don't know what to say. Of course I still want to be friends with him but something seems a bit off... In one of my dreams, Len said that he will always love me, I don't know if it is in a friendly way or...ahem we were just kids! So it was probably in a friendly way, but something else happened! I just know it...but what?

"Earth to Rabbit-Chan? Your awfully quiet. When we were younger, your always talking and blabbing about shit that got so annoying that It got on peoples nerves."

"EXCUSE ME! But I am pretty sure that I wasn't ALWAYS blabbing!" I glared at him. I don't blab about shit!

"Sure." Len rolled his eyes.

"Oh and stop calling me Rabbit-Chan! I don't even wear that ribbon an-" I was cut short when I heard Len gasp.

"So you do remember! Do you remember all of your childhood or just a partial amount?"

"A partial amount, they come back to me when I am sleeping, why?" I asked. Lens beautiful crystal blue orbs were filled with excitement.

"How about the promise we made? Did you remember that?"

A intense pain soon took over my head after he said those words. Promise? That word is triggering something but I cant recall what it is. I grabbed the sides of head. The pain was so unbearable! It was like someone was slicing up my head slowly while sprinkling rubbing alcohol and lemon juice all over the wound.

"Oh god this is my fault, are you OK Rin?" Len instantly concerned, hovered his hands on my sides in case I collapsed. That was the last thing I remembered when I blacked out.

_My eyes opened. In front of my vision were two little kids. They were almost identical except one had his hair in a small ponytail and the other who I assume is a girl had hers down. The girl wore white clips that kept her bangs out of her face and a big white bow was perched on top of her head. These kids seem so familiar but I cant quite put a name on them. It wasn't quiet at all, a mysterious yet creepy music box playing tune of the song "melt down" was in the background. The two kids seem to be glowing, the bright color was a contrast to the darkness around them._

"_Rin! I love you so much, you know that right?" the boy spoke._

"_Why don't you call me Rabbit-Chan anymore?" Rin pouted._

_Oh tit fuck. That girl is me and that boy is probably Len._

"_Cause Rabbit-Chan seems so childish you know? We're big kids now so I am going to call you Rin!" Len-who-I-assume said._

"_OH YOUR SO RIGHT LENNY-KUN! HAHA~" Younger me yelled. Oh my, I was loud and annoying._

"Your s_o loud Rin! You don't have to yell! Its just the two of us." No not really, more like the three of us._

"_Sowwie,And and I love you too Lenny-Kun!" The girl tossed her arms around Lens neck and embraced him. I hope we meant "love" in a friendly way..._

"_Then, will you promise me that you'll marry me someday?" Len asked with a hopeful expression. We were so childish..._

"_I PROMISE WIF ALL MY HEART!" young Rin giggled and shouted. The two kids and the music box sound soon began to fade away. All there is left was pitch darkness..._

I felt my eyes flutter open.I was laying down on something soft and comfy. I shifted around and soon realized I was on a couch.

"She just fainted?" I heard Miku said. "Yeah." Len replied. They weren't far from me, but they weren't as close at the same time.

"Where am I?" I asked. That immediately caught their attention and soon, I heard footsteps coming closer towards to me.

"At my house." I moved my head to face Len. I nearly choked on my spit. AT HIS HOUSE? Rin certainly does not approve!

"You fainted and he didn't know where to take you." Miku explained. She wore her long teal hair into one ponytail. The outfit she wore was a bright fuchsia tank top paired with pale blue skinny jeans. She wasn't dressed for work today...

"Well you could have left me on the floor!" I said. I am pretty sure Len was a pervert just like Gakupo and Kaito. They seemed to got along yesterday after what happened with Ren.

"Does Rinny have a grudge towards Len?" Miku looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I ignored what she said and asked instead, "Why aren't dressed for work?"

"Didn't Meiko texted you that it wasn't necessarily to come to work today?" Miku placed her hands on her hips. Oh...

"I don't know, I don't check my phone regularly... heh". Well I woke up early for nothing, wait let me correct myself, I woke up early to go to work only to faint which was caused by Len and later woke up in his apartment, yup awesome day so far.

"Well, there's no new cases so you might as well get the day of-" Miku was interrupted when a quite loud vibration sound could be heard from her pockets. "Oh I gotta get that." Miku reached into her pockets to pull out her teal phone and walked away leaving me with him...

"So...did you remember anything?" Len started.

"Yes and I am breaking the promise." I got up from the couch to walk away, but only to be stopped by Len.

"What? Why?" He grabbed my hand. I blushed at the contact. Dammit Rin! Bad girl don't blush! I turned my head around slowly but kept it low so he couldn't see my face.

"Because we were only childish and foolish. Our feelings weren't real."

"Then tell me if you don't feel anything when I do this." I felt my body being pulled over to him. Len then lifted my chin so we were staring into each other eyes. His eyes once again trapped me in its trance. He leaned closer and closer until our lips brushed. My face was so red it could rival the color of a tomato.

The kiss was like fuel to my body. I felt so alive, I felt like I needed it to survive. He moved his hands so now they were holding my hips. My own arms snaked around his neck. We were so close that our chests were touching,unfortunately, that wasn't close enough. He then licked my bottom lip to gain entrance, I gladly gave it to him. Our tongues than began to battle each other, our saliva's mixed with each other, it felt so good.

"AHEMM! If you wanted to make out than too bad cause we have a new case." Miku cleared her throat.

We quickly pulled away. Our faces were both flushed and we were gasping for air. I felt a urge to kiss him again but I quickly forced it away.

"U-uhh what new case?" I removed my arms from Len's neck and he did the same with his.

"A headless body was found on a sidewalk, we have to go investigate the scene with the other teams."

The thought of a body without a head gave me the creeper jeepers.

"Lets go, the others are probably already there." Miku said before reaching the front door.

* * *

"So you just saw the body there and freaked out because there was no head?" I asked. I was interviewing the girl who discovered the body. Looking to the left, there I saw yellow tape that said "CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS". Pass the tape was the body covered under a black tarp. Around the top part of the tarp was a huge puddle of blood. Luckily I could stand the sight of blood.

"Y-yes. Blood always made wanna run away and scream. Its that horrifying especially if you witness where it came from." The girl, Sonika was still trembling from what she saw.

"OK, you can go with Kaito who is over there and ask if you can rest in his car." I pointed a finger towards a tall man with blue hair that could be easily identified.

Sonika nodded and proceeded to tap the shoulder of the ice cream maniac. I saw him turn around and Sonika began to explain what I requested her to do. He looked over to me before quickly turning back to her.

"So tell me, did you feel something?"

Len soon stepped in front of me blocking my sight of Kaito and Sonika.

"U-u-uh no! Of course not!" I lied. OK maybe I do like Len a bit, A BIT!

"Liar." He smirked. I turned my head to right so he couldn't face me right now. Even though if he did have feelings for me, why me? I don't have d-cups like most of the girls on the team, in fact I only have half the size of them. My hair isn't long or beautiful and I rarely smiled ever since my parents died. Now, I never did have self-esteem problems but when a guy that good-looking acts like he likes you, you'll begin to wonder why he picked you instead of a prettier girl.

"I-I-I didn't lie!" I protested.

"Then why did it seem like you enjoyed it?" His smirk go wider. I just wanted to punch his handsome face right there, but I couldn't.

"What makes you think that I enjoyed it?"

"You didn't pull away."

"That's because I was trapped in your arms!"

"My hold wasn't even that strong, you could have easily pulled away."

"B-but!"

"But...?"

I sighed in defeat. Len chuckled. "Don't worry, I enjoyed it too.", "Your a good kisser Rinny~ but you seem to lack in the chest area..."

SMACK!

"Ouch! Babe you hit har-" SMACK!

"Don't call me babe." I snarled.

"Kay hone-"

SMACK!

"STOP HITTING ME GOD DAMMIT!" Len snapped.

"Then stop with the names! And don't you dare make fun of my chest!" I said with a glare.

"Grope." Lens hand landed on my left boob. I slapped him really hard.

"Just what the fuck are you doing?" I blushed from the contact. I knew he was a pervert!

"First of all OWW! And second of all, I think you are at least B-cups, maybe a early C..." I kicked him in the area where the sun doesn't shine.

Len cupped his manhood and moaned in pain. "Your... a... violent... fiance..." he said in between each moan. I slapped his head.

"IM NOT YOUR FIANCE! IM BARELY YOUR FRIEND!" I yelled.

People in the crime scene soon directed their attention to us. Even Miku was looking and she was like a mile away.

"Uhmm Nothing to see people! Just handling a perverted stupid man!" I said nervously, I never liked to be the center of attention.

The people soon looked away and minded their own business.

"That was harsh Rinny! I thought we were at least best friends you know?" Len said looking better. Note to self, kick harder next time.

I rolled my eyes. "We were once best friends. Now we are co-workers."

"Hey Rin." I turned my gaze to him.

"Yeah...?" I wasn't sure where this was going.

"I still love you."

* * *

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! RIN AND LEN KISSED!~ RATE AND REVIEW PREASE :3**


	5. She is gone

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: I don't own anything except the plot. I am working on a new story but that doesn't mean that I won't still weekly update this one so don't fret! ^^ This chapter is mostly Len's POV but there might be a few Rin's POV here and there ;D This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one and I apologize for that T.T any ways enjoy~**

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Hmmm...it seems that Rin called in sick." I frowned at the pink haired lady with the huge bust. I think her name is Luka but I couldn't care less. Rin? Sick? Rin always avoided germs and sick people, shes definitely a raging mysophobic.

"Ehh, I guess we will survive without a senior SSA for a day." Miku placed her legs on the conference room's table. She acts like this place is her own home...

"Anywhore, Luka, do you have any leads on the missing head case? Cause I have a feeling this killer is coming back for more." Meiko yawned. She was sprawled out on the chair looking like she might pass out any second now. Man, this team is so professional. Note the sarcasm.

"Sadly no, this is one bizarre case. But one of the medical examiner thinks that the head was taken off by a old fashion guillotine device." Luka digged around the files she had in her arms and pulled out a zoomed up picture of the headless body. I shivered. It was truly a creepy sight.

"EKKK!" Miku quickly moved her legs off the table and ran to hide behind Kaito's chair. He chuckled, "Now Miku,its just a body without a head. We've seen much worse."

"B-b-but there isn't a head! ALL HUMANS ARE SUPPOSE HAVE HEADS!" Miku shrieked. We decided to ignore her. "The head looks like it was smoothly and cleanly cut off. It must be a brand new guillotine, unless the killer was a expert at chopping off heads." Meiko commented.

"OK OK OK, hold up here, where on fucking earth do you get a guillotine now? Prisoners now can only be executed by hanging, lethal injection, electrocution, or a firing squad and plus you can't just go on e-bay and buy one." Kaito said eyeing the picture closely.

The team continued to blab about the case but the only thing in my mind is Rin. I know something is seriously wrong here. Rin also wouldn't dare to miss a single day of work even if she was sick. Knowing her, fighting crime is something she takes very seriously. Feeling a bit uneasy, I thought that I'll just stop by her apartment after work today. That seemed to calm me down a bit.

"Earth to Len?" Meiko repeatedly snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Yeah?" I said before she stopped. "Oh well you seemed like your seriously deep in thought, something wrong?" The rest of the team paid attention to me. "Oh, nothing just something personal you know?" I said coolly. "OK then." Meiko returned back to the topic they were discussing. "I say me and Miku will go and talk to the parents of the victim while Kaito and Len will go back to the crime scene and investigate some more."

"Fine by me. Lets go Lenny boy." Kaito stood up and stretched before waiting for me at the door way. I sighed and made my way towards him. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

A blindfold made my vision go pitch black. My hands and foot were bounded together. I really hated my situation right now. Oh, did I mention that I am almost naked now?

"Ahh, pretty, pretty Rin Haine." a voice sneered. I felt a finger trace across my collar bone.

"You...! I've done nothing wrong." I spat.

The man picked me up and tossed me against the wall before kicking me in the gut. I yelped in pain.

"Useless, defenseless,weak,spineless just like your mother,but then again, you look so much like her..." he insulted. Rage and fury filled my mind. No one insults my mother nor me.

"You stupid bastard! WHY WON'T YOU EVER LET IT GO? SHE NEVER LOVED YOU!"

He yanked off my blindfold. I came face to face to my abductor. I glared at him. To my surprise, we were in dark probably motel room. The carpet had a nasty alcoholic stench, curtains were shut, a single messy bed laid right in front us and the only source of light in this room came from a lamp in the far corner.

"She was nothing but a whore. She promised that she'll leave your father, but that was nothing but a lie." His blood shot red eyes narrowed into little red slits. He also reeked of smoke.

"Lily was not a whore. She didn't promise you anything. She loved Ren with all her heart." I , he pulled out a kitchen knife. My eyes widened in surprise and fear. "Don't worry. I won't kill you...well not yet."

And then he lunged the knife forward.

* * *

**Len's POV**

"The body was left here. It's clearly not hidden, almost like the suspect wanted it to be found." Kaito said looking at the permanent bloody stain.

"Why does the suspect want it to be found? Is he or she trying to send a message or something? Leaving a body like that in public sight is quite bold, don't you think so too?" I looked at the blue-haired man.

"Even if he was trying to send a message, what would be?" He asked looking back at me.

"Maybe they were trying the show the world their inner self. They might be a quiet and shy person on the outside but in the inside, they could be a dauntless, gallant and fearless person." I suggested.

"Ayeee! All this thinking is making me hungry! Lesh go for ice cream!" Kaito cheered out of no where. I nearly OTL'ed.

"Dude, We just stopped for your damn ice cream cone 10 minutes go." I narrowed my eyes at the man that had a personality and mind of a child.

"BUT I NEED ICECREAM! NAOOO!" He whined loudly. I face palmed, if this continues, I rather die than suffer through it. "SHUT UP! FINE WE'LL GO GET YOUR DAMN ICECREAM."

"YAY! LENNY IS DA BEST!" and then he clinged on to my arm. My right eye twitched. "...remove yourself from my arm or I'll make you."

"OF COURSE LEN-LEN! NOW LETS GO TO THE ICECREAM STORE!" Kill me now.

* * *

I grunted as I got into my car. That Kaito can be a great pain the ass, it made me questioned about how on earth he got his job? First of all, his VERY childish, and irritating.

Starting the car, I drove out the staff parking lot and started down the road. Hmm...now where too? OH WAIT! Rin's place! Luckily, I followed her home yesterday which earned me another nudge against my seed shooter. Painful but worth it because,now I can stalk her whenever I want! Heh

Pulling up to her apartment, I noticed that her black Camry wasn't in the parking lot. OK that's strange...but maybe there's a special place where residents park? Ehh, I'll just go and check on her.

Entering the apartment door, I saw a woman with long silver hair screaming into a cellphone.

"WHAT THE FUCK DELL! LET HER GO! SHE DID NOTHING WRONG!" there was slight pause before the woman continued to cry and scream.

"I WILL FUCKING PERSONALLY MURDER YOU IF YOU ACTUALLY ATTACKED HER!" Uhhh...being a FBI agent I should probably go over there and check on what's happening...

"Uhhh excuse me." I tapped on her shoulder. She whirled around. Tears were streaming endlessly from her cherry colored eyes.

She covered her phone before raising a eyebrow. "Y-Yes?"

"I can't help to notice but you were quite loud...is there something wrong...?" I was suspicious. This could possibly be a crime related thing.

"YES! M-m-my f-f-frien-" she couldn't finish her sentence when she started bawling again. "M-my friend R-r-rin H-haine! She has been abducted by my b-b-brother!"

I felt my heart stop. Is that why she wasn't at work today? Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god! Breathe Len! BREATHE!

"Ma'am, I am a FBI agent and a good friend of Rin Haine." I flashed her quickly my badge before adding, "What is your brother name? Matters will be taken into my own hands."

"His name is Dell Honne." venom filled her voice as she spat out his name. That name...it seems so familiar...but I can't recall on where I heard it before. "Ma'am, I suggest you go take a rest. Its getting late."

"T-thank you! I hope you find Rin soon!" the young woman quickly walked away towards the front door.

I pulled out my yellow cellphone to inform Miku. "Miku...Rin...she have been kidnapped." My voice was barely audible. "WHAT! HOW DO YOU KNOW? I AM ABOUT TO HAVE A PANIC ATTACK!" the tealette shrilled.

"Her friend just told me. To make sure, I am going to go check her apartment." I made my way towards the elevator before receiving a near deaf moment from Miku, "OH GOD! I MUST TELL THE OTHERS! BE RIGHT BACK LEN!" and then she hanged up. That girl...

I pressed the "3" button, remembering which floor and room Rin lived in. I tried my best not to imagine the possible scenarios that could have happened to Rin but failed badly. She could have been raped! Or tortured! OR WORSE...KILLED! Shuddering from my thoughts, I got out the elevator and walked to her apartment door.

Twisting the knob, the door was left unlock. Opening it, I looked around the room. It was a mess. There were vases and home decorations knocked onto the ground, couches were flipped over, shattered glass remains were all over the place, and small splotches of blood littered the snow white carpet. Rin must have putted up a fight.

Tip toeing over the pieces of glass, I hiked my way up the stairs. Rin had a pretty small luxurious apartment. When I looked to my right, I saw a door that have been kicked down, and a pair of clothes scattered across the floor. Also on the floor I saw a picture of a particular someone. A enraged,turbulent fume started to emit from me. I clenched and unclenched my fists. I now know exactly who did this and why they kidnapped Rin.

* * *

**Third person POV**

A girl, no older than 20, clutched her shoulder in pain. Cuts,bruises, and hickies were thrashed onto her once pure smooth white skin. She was indeed barely clothed, dressed only in her undergarments that have been ripped in some places. Her hair was truly a chaos. Ruffled and full of tangles. The girl, cried only because of the pain she suffered and the pain she was going to suffer again.

"I hope your ready for more." A man stepped into clear view. A cleaned and newly polished kitchen knife blade gleamed furiously against the moonlight that leaked through the windows translucent curtains. The girl frowned and her raspy voice spoke, "Torture me all you want. But just to let you know, I am not Lily." that only angered the male as he picked her up by her hair and threw her across the room like a doll.

"Bitch. You are what I want you to be."

* * *

**Violent chappy? :o Anyways, I hope it made sense and why Rin was kidnapped and tortured. WELL RATE AND REVIEW~ A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE OUT NEXT WEEK ^^**


	6. The great escape, well sort of

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: I don't own anything except the plot. Happy mother's day everyone!**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I woke up realizing the window was left open and that my blindfold was gone. Dell wasn't here, there was a empty space beside me on the bed. For some odd reason, Dell let me sleep on the bed instead of the rough carpet.

Instead of being barely clothed, I had nothing on. I was exposed.

Looking around the room, I saw the kitchen knife laying plainly in sight on the bed stand beside me. I shifted around, the cold morning air leaked through the opened windows. I shivered, my battered bare skin forming goosebumps. Dell was more bolder than I thought.

I squirmed around until I was close enough to the bed stand, then I turned around skillfully and I reached for the knife. My wrists were tied up,but my hands weren't. I looked behind me and started to saw the knife against the rope, releasing my wrists free. I continued to do the same with the rope knotted around my legs, but this time it was much easier.

Once I was free, I saw my ruined undergarments on the floor. Grabbing them and putting them on, I sprinted towards the door. Unlocking and turning the door knob in one swift move, I yanked it open. To my surprise, Dell was standing outside, smoking a cigarette.

Once he saw me, he smirked, "Going somewhere Lily?" I frowned in disgust before giving him a kick in the balls. "You shithead! My name is Rin Haine! I am NOT Lily, haven't you got your revenge yet? YOU ALREADY FREAKING DAMN KILLED HER!" I screamed into his ear. Dell, being to weak and vulnerable in his current state, was unable to get me back and could only moan and sneer. I socked his face and pushed him onto the ground, finishing him off with another kick onto his precious babies. For extra measure, I raised my leg once more and smashed it onto his gut. "You make me sick" I spat before running off.

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Miku...you have to stop crying and help us hang up the signs." I looked at the wailing teal head.

"WAHHH! MY RINNY IS GONEE! GONE I SAY!" She bawled onto Kaito's arm.

"Uhh Mi-" ice cream lover was cut short when Miku blew her nose onto his sleeve. Ugh...gross. I can't believe I am saying this but, poor him.

"Seesh! Miku you act like your never going to see her again! Which is not true cause' we will find her, not matter what." Meiko said while taping up one of the missing persons sign onto a building. I hope what she said is true.

"I am going to cross the street to put up signs over there." I informed before making my way towards the cross walks. Today was a nice day, the sun wasn't out, but the sky was still a shade of brilliant blue. The air was still but yet it was cold. Deciding to take a look around my surroundings, something caught my attention, a familiar blonde blur coming out of the alleyway.

"RIN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. She was running for her life, well it looked like it. She tried to locate where the voice came from, turning around in circles until she locked her eyes with mine, Even beaten and tortured, she was still amazingly beautiful.

Slowly making my way towards her, I started to see what it looks, pretty deep cuts embedded onto her white skin. "Len...you don't know how glad I am to see you..." her voice was raspy. I enclosed my arms around, trying to shield her shivering petite frame with my arms.

Pressing her head against my chest, she began to whisper, "I am not scarred for life Len...the only thing I gained from my abduction is a deepened anger for him." I frowned, "You don't have to pretend that your brave Rin. It's OK to break down and cry at times." Expecting for tears, instead I received a laugh. "Baka! Even if I was scared, I was only afraid of the pain. He might have raped me, beaten me, pierced my skin with a knife, and pretended that I was Lily, but Dell will NEVER emotionally hurt me."

I smiled. Always being strong, one of the reasons I admired her. "Say, since your practically nake-" "You pervert..." she cutted me short. Smirking, I softly ran my hand down her smooth bruise covered back, "Sorry, couldn't help myself.". "I hate you." she looked up staring into my eyes. Mimicking her actions, but instead I looked down because I was taller than her. "I love you too Hun."

* * *

**Rin's POV**

After receiving medical attention, they said that I was lucky that only 2 actual deep cuts were engraved onto my leg and was going to leave a small scar. The rest were as simple as paper cuts. The bruises weren't to bad too and the revolting hickeys Dell gave me were going to go away quickly.

"Ahh, Rin, since your here now, we have to solve the case we received before you were abducted." Luka called out towards me as she came out the technical analyst room.

Oh yeah, the missing head case. "Do we have any leads or possible suspects yet?", Luka shook her head. "We spent, well Miku and Meiko spent all day yesterday talking to the victims parents. They only found out more things about the victim. Her name was Tei Sukone."

I sighed, "Anything special about Tei?"

"Well, she was a prostitute and I think that was how she was lured by the suspect." Luka said.

That gave me a idea on what the suspect might be. "A vigilante! The suspect might be a vigilante. They're probably trying to clean up the streets." I suggested.

"Hmm... but how the head was chopped off was determined by the medical examiner, the suspect used a guillotine. Why would a vigilante use a guillotine when they could have used a more modern execution device?" The pink-haired woman asked.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "Seriously? A guillotine? What are we in, France? Only a person willing to spend tons of thousands of dollars on a old fashion execution device would use a guillotine." I mean seriously! Who would go through all the trouble in building or buying a guillotine?

"Say, wouldn't a person that is willing to execute someone using a guillotine, would have some crowd watching it?" Luka's bright blue eyes brighten a bit as curiosity hit her.

"Even if there was a crowd, what would the crowd consist of? Mad messed up people entertaining themselves by watching heads being chopped off?"

Luka sighed desperately "Don't ask me! I am a nerd working for the FBI, not a actual agent!"

I copied her sigh, I said before walking away, "Well, I am going to Miku and hopefully she would have an idea."

Walking down the headquarters hallways trying to locate the teams chief leader, I realized something. The body was disposed right before I was kidnapped by Dell, its almost like a coincidence...argh what am I thinking? Dell has no other interest in killing someone else! He only wanted to torture me because my appearance resembles a lot like Lily's.

After finally coming to a stop at Miku's door, I head some kind of commotion behind it. I pressed my ear right against the door.

"Nnngh! Stop it Kaito, we're at work!"

"I am pretty sure you don't want me too~"

"No seriously, st-" A loud airy moan was erupted from someones mouth. Possibly Miku's.

After that, I heard some clothes being rustled. They can't be...

"Do you still want me to stop?"

"N-no.." was the last word I heard before a quiet but audible pounding noise could be heard.

Blushing madly, I hurried off to Meiko's office instead and PRAYED that there was nothing going on inside.

I couldn't see where I was going because I had my head hung low to prevent people from seeing my flushed face. But I am pretty sure Len saw it when I collided right into his hard toned chest.

"Woah! You should really watch where your going next time Rin." Len commented before I removed my self from him. "S-sorry! Just s-s-something came up and...I-I have to go!"

I started to speed walk away before I felt him grab my wrist and slowly reeled me back. Not this again!

"You OK? Your face is all red, are you sick or something?" he asked, concern was penetrated deep into his gorgeous indescribable blue eyes. I wondered if he would be concern if he found out why my face was red.

"Uhmm no...I just had something REALLY spicy heh..." I lied. "Uhh...well then don't eat something really spicy again?" he said unsure. For some reason, it felt like he was leaning closer and closer towards my face.

"Rin...your face is seriously really red...spicy food cant do this to you." ah crap, he IS leaning closer. I forced myself from looking at his eyes, I remembered the last time we were in a very similar situation, we freaking kissed!

Len's face was now approximately 2 Cm's away from mines. Great, now my face will now NEVER turn back to its natural state of color!

"Oranges!" I squeaked. Len looked at me bewildered.

"What...?" he asked. Confusion was clearly shown on his face.

"ORANGES!" I yelled right into his left ear before pushing myself away from him.

I ran my way in the direction of Meiko's office. Spotting her name plate attached to the wall, I yanked open the nearest door.

Now in my sight was a FBI cadet named Miki, in a heated make out session with another FBI cadet named Piko. They were smothering their hands all over each other.

I asked myself, "God, do you really hate me today?"

"E-erm Rin-San! Uhmm...It is uhmm...not what it looks like?" Miki stammered looking as red as her hair.

"AH! My apologies, I shouldn't had interrupted your uhmm thingy with Piko." I slammed the door closed before taking a few steps towards the door beside it. Twisting and pulling the door knob open, I saw Meiko sitting at her desk, looking intently at her laptop screen.

"Mei-Chan! I ermm...Hi! Hows your evening so far?" I said flashing a fake smile.

Looking up from her screen, "What did you see this time?" she sighed.

"N-nothing!" a lie seeped through my toothy smile.

Meiko smirked. "You saw something didn't you? Who was fooling around in their office?"

I blurted out everything. I wasn't sure if Meiko understood what I said though.

"OH MY GOD. I totally knew that was going to happen! Miku and Kaito have been acting so different lately...and WHAT? You and Len almost kissed? What do you mean by almost? Also, Miki and Piko were getting it on?" Meiko said incredulously.

"I ran away from him before our lips touched..." I muttered, hanging my head down low again.

"WHY? YOU GUYS WOULD MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE!"

"Well...I don't know actually..."

"Your confused aren't you?"

"Confused? About what?"

"Your feelings duh!"

"My feelings? How am I confused about my feelings?"

"You probably ran away because you were caught on a crossroad. Your heart is telling you that you like Len BUT your mind is telling you that you don't like him."

"Mei-Chan...how do you know these things?"

"Dunno, just do."

"Oii, I also need to tell you something else."

"What is it?"

"I kissed Len before."

"...YOU WHAT?"

"I kiss-"

"DON'T REPEAT IT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Cause I don't want other people to know except Miku...?"

"MIKU KNEW THIS BEFORE ME?"

"...uhmm yes?"

"I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BESTFRIEND!"

"You and Miku are both my best friend! And Luka too...well sort of."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW?"

"I don't know OK? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE TO YELL!"

"Sorry, just pissed that you didn't tell me EARLIER that you and Len kissed before!"

"We kissed at his apartment.."

"YOU WHAT?"

* * *

**HEHE! A Meiko and Rin moment... ^^ anyways I hope you had a nice day with your mothers!~ Rate and Review please..I need to eat my now cold dinner x_x**


	7. Dell Honne's past

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** **Yes, I know I finally updated. This chapter is about Dells past with Lily :) I was also reading the previous chapters and realized how much a bad writer I am LOOL. I don't get how you guys can read this crap, like for example, I found a horrible typo in chapter one.**_**"I never knew he could do such things. Jealousy gets out the best of people..." Haku said as she placed each bouquet of flowers beside mines. **_**It should be, **_**"I never knew he could do such things. Jealousy brings out the worse of people..." Haku said as she placed each bouquet of flowers beside mines. **_**I know there is more typos in this story but I am to lazy to point them out.****Anyways, before this authors note gets any longer, I bring you, Chapter 7 of LIAC.**

**I own nothing besides the story line.**

* * *

**Dells POV**

"Nerd!". Someone shoved me against a row of lockers. My impact caused the locks to clatter against the metal door surface.

"Your even named after a computer company! Geeky parents much?", insults one by one came flying out of their mouths, and slowly, I feel the need to breakdown.

Right when the tears were about to cascade down my face, my saviour stepped in. "Hey! Leave him alone.". It wasn't my older sister Haku but, however it was a tall very pretty blonde. She didn't seem familiar to me, but than again, I didn't know much girls besides Haku and my mother.

"Ay! Its the school's queen bee, Lily Akita! We're so sorry your highness!", my attackers facial expression turned apologetic. My hero turned her gaze towards me before opening her mouth again, "I want you neanderthals to leave, NOW! I don't want to see you picking on this poor boy anymore!". She turned and glared at the guys.

"O-of course! We'll be leaving now." the bullies all scattered away.

There was a moment of silence before Lily, who I assume, approached me slowly. Her footsteps echoing throughout the almost empty hallway. "I saw what those guys did to you, are you ok?", her stunning blue eyes twinkled with pity. The blue, it wasn't like any ordinary shade of blue I ever seen. It was bright,luminous and full of life. Not to mention everything about her appearance was perfect. Her golden mane of hair looked thick and luscious, she looked like she came from a well mannered family.

"I- yes, I am fine. I get slammed into lockers and get called insults everyday. Its almost practically routine now.", facing down at my shoes, I wondered why I never saw Lily before. The guys did say she was the school's "queen bee".

"They should know better! Doesn't it hurt you? The physical and emotional pain?" Her face contoured into concern.

"It does hurt, but what can I do? I am weak, defenseless, spineless..the list could go on. Its not their fault I am a vulnerable target."

"Shame on them and you!" my head snapped up when those words came out of her mouth. I thought she was on my side?

"How could you think so poorly of yourself? I am sure your a strong,amazing and fantastic person on the inside, you just need someone to be by your side and bring it out of you." there was a pause before another wave of words were spoken, "And I will be that someone." her face broke out into a smile.

"I never had a friend before..I was always a outcast."

"Well, My name is Lily Akita, whats yours?"

"Dell. Dell Honne"

Its been a couple of months now ever since Lily became my friend. The bullies stopped targeting me simply because I had the schools most loved and adored girl on my side. I don't know if its just physical attraction but I am really falling for her. She never mentioned that she had a boyfriend and that brought hope to me. Imagine me, dating Lily Akita. Some might say its impossible, but I think the opposite. Lily's so sweet towards me, always walking home with me and spending most of her free time with me.

I waited patiently outside the schools entrance. We were about to walk home when she texted me that she had a "surprise" for me.

A few more minutes past before the doors bursts open, nearly giving me a heart attack. I wasn't expecting the sudden movement.

"Dell! I have someone for you to meet!" Lily's cheerful voice made the waiting worth for.

I was about to say something back when I noticed a boy behind her. I am straight and everything but, I have to admit, the guy was really attractive. His eyes, they were dark, blackish even. He possessed such a handsome face, it was angular and chiseled. The jet black colored mop of hair on his head matched his eyes. Jealousy soon bubbled inside me.

"This is my boyfriend Ren Haine! We've been dating for a year now and lately I've been finding the perfect time for you guys to meet. I thought, Hey! Why don't they meet today since Ren is on his break and visiting me." Lily's smile was so wide that is was almost scary, which is saying something because her smiles were always perfect and beautiful. She didn't need lipstick or mascara, her smile was her makeup.

"Nice to finally meet you Dell. Lily's told me so much about you." Ren smiled, his voice was deep and almost husky.

"Wait, what do you mean that he is on his break..?" I said, mentally glaring at him, I didn't want to seem rude. On the outside, I kept a neutral expression.

"Ren's in college, his a freshman and just finished his exams." Lily clung onto his arm like she owned him. Ren smiled even wider and placed his arm around her shoulders.

College? I never knew she was into older guys, but than again, we're on our senior year and Ren was just a freshman in college.

"Oh I see. Well I am very happy for you guys." I fake smiled. I know how these things play out in the end since Haku makes me watch with her romantic TV shows. The girl has a douchey boyfriend and he later cheats or breaks her heart and in the end, her friend who was there for her who also has feelings for her gets to go out with her because she finally realizes she was so stupid and confused with her feelings that she couldn't see love straight. I am just saying that I am the friend who will be there for her.

"I am so glad to hear that! But now, since Ren is in town for awhile, I won't be hanging out with you much." Lily said sadly.

"Oh that's fine, I have other friends now so I won't be alone if your worrying about that." the fake smile now was seriously making my facial muscles sore.

"That is great Dell! Anyways, Ren and I are going to go to the Cafe down the street and catch up on things, so sorry I cant walk home with you today."

"Ok, well you two have fun. I'm fine walking home alone."

"Really?"

_Nope. _"Yup. Now go, I don't want to be a third wheel."

_3 years later._

We go to the same college as Ren and the fact that she is still with him is slowly lowering my sanity level. Also it is torturous to watch them be all lovey dovey and showing PDA's every second they have together. I am still waiting for him to cheat on her, hope will not be lost now. Besides, Ren is graduating from college this year, there is no way for them to keep a long distance relationship without issues. Lily told me that when she was still in high school, she and Ren had problems in their relationship, Ren practically had girls swarming at his feet all the time while he was in college.

I was heading down to the cafeteria when I heard a shriek from a girl. I heard that shriek before...

"DELL! DELL! OH MY GOSH, I HAVE THE BEST NEWS EVERRR!" Lily came running beside me.

"Really?" Well obviously Ren didn't break up with her because she was all happy and excited. And she said she had the "best" news ever, and Lily loves Ren to death and always says that Ren was the only person who loved her more than anything. Or so she thinks.

"YUP! REN, HE PROPOSED!" Lily erupted in a squeals.

My jaw dropped. I couldn't find the strength to lift it back up. This is absolutely outrageous! But I have to keep my cool and stay sane. I know how this is going to play out in the end. I just know.

Slowly, I faked a wide smile. "That is amazing Lily!." my mouth opened again and more words came pouring out, "I hope your not making a mistake. Are you sure you REALLY love him that you want to marry him? What happens if there is someone else? Someone who cares for you more than he ever will?" It took me a second to realize what I said, before I could say anything else, Lily looked at me oddly.

"What are you talking about? Of course I love him. And Ren loves me more than anything. He says that he loves me everyday and he means it. There isn't someone else, Ren is right for me."

"Sorry, just testing how strong your relationship is, haha" I laughed nervously.

Her face soon broke into a smile.

"Well, if we ever have marriage problems, I now know I can always come to you." she winked.

"Haha right..anyways I gotta go. See you later." I rushed towards the other direction and head towards my dorm. I surely did lost my appetite.

* * *

_2 years later._

Things totally didn't go how I planned. I forgot that I graduate a year earlier than Lily and so now, I can't keep a eye on her 24/7, AND I am moving to a different city for this job I just applied to. Ren at lease still lives in the same city as Lily.

Packing things into my suitcase, I heard a knock at my door. "Come in."

It was no surprise at all that it was Lily. She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me. I blushed at the friendly gesture. "I am going to miss you Dell!"

"Me too Lily, but this is for my future."

"I promise that we wont lose contact of each other"

I smiled. If only I knew that promise was just a lie.

* * *

_Another 2 years later...:D_

Lily lied. The first week I got to this new city, I gotten zero phone calls,texts, and emails from her. I called her once, and luckily she picked up. She explained that she's been really busy and promised that she will contact me often when her break comes up. But that was just another lie. Now, she doesn't even have the decency to pick up my calls,or reply to my texts.

I decided to call her mom.

My sanity was fine until she mentioned Lily has a child now.

That's when it finally snapped.

Some might say that it was major jealousy that got to me when I drove all the way to the Haine's new house and gave Ren and Lily a piece of my mind.

But...

That's not the truth.

Well not until I fired a pistol bullet into her.

After all those years of lying, fake smiling and bottling my feelings, insanity finally took over me.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I am pretty sure thats atleast 1000+ words. Not my best D: Chapter 8 will not be coming any sooner either. I decided after writing this chapter to take a loooooooonnnnnnnnngggg hiatus on this story. Sorry :. There might be a slight chance that I am discontinuing this.**


End file.
